Playing with Dolls
by Kj the Neko
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a genius doll maker with a gift of giving life. But can his dolls fulfill the one task he had in mind when first creating the entities, to Love? A tale of twisted romance between a lonely boy and his Doll, and the dolls he created.[revising
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Hey there I'm Kj-san and this is my first ever written fan fiction! Most to all of the ideas were mine and thought up around 4 am with the help of a friend named Kiyone-san. It took me a little less than a week to write and I'll be posting chapters weekly if nothing holds me back. This was a sort of late birthday gift to Sasuke even though he's not one of my favorite character, in fact I kinda dislike him ha-ha. But he is apart of my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, so I'm writing in the name of Yaoi! Oh and also because I've read most all other fan fiction in the M and T sections and Kj has no life outside of reading them so why not write one myself? I hope you like my fic; I haven't read any like mine, a Kind of persomcom-y approach but I'm not sure If I'm a good enough writer to pull it off, Wish me luck. Oh and I apologize that its not as long as I'd have liked, I'm sort of still getting used to writing lots at a time.

Please Read and Review, I don't mind the flames, I'm a fire person myself, but I would rather you point out where exactly it is that I suck at and how I can improve it to be more likable. And most importantly, if you don't like the pairings of Boys with other Boys and Girls with other Girls, also commonly known as Yaoi and Yuri, Then you've really come to the _Wrong_ section.

**Overall Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a genius doll maker with a gift of giving life. But can his dolls fulfill the one task he had in mind when first creating the entities, to love? A tale of twisted romance between a lonely boy and his doll, and the dolls he created that wind there way into others lives, weather to stay or to wither with unrequited love. AU.

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru, then we'll have bits of InoSaku, I'm deciding between either minor NejiHaku or NejiGaa, ZabuHaku, one-sided GaaSasu, KibaHina to the minimum Is Probable. I may have more but that all that's been thought of for now.

**Chapter Summary:** Sasuke creates Naruto, an innocent ningyou, one of the most advanced of Sasukes models. Maybe slight SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer:** Le sigh, Naruto, nor the original characters are, nor ever will be mine; anyways Kishimoto-sama does a good job on them himself.

_**Chapter One, Birth of innocence **_

The large room was dark and void of all light except a few necessary lamps and candles spread among the room hanging from walls and the roofing. A figure of a nimble young adult, looking to be around the age of 17 or 18, with smooth raven hair and pale ivory skin ghosted over a limp but warm body of a small tan sunkissed boy.

"Naruto" Sasuke — as the raven was named — whispered to the limp blond. Tracing a finger down the soft face of the smaller teen he stopped on the whisker marks on the blonds face. Most people would think it odd how he put whiskers on the dolls face but to Sasuke it was appealing, marking the blond as his.

Sasuke, remembering that he had lost track of time stopped admiring his work and started typing something into a panel then stopping to flip on numerous power switches causing the once limp figure on the table to arch its back and make a slight gasp as life was rushed into its small frame. The figure—A petite boy looking to be around the age of 16— rubbed his eyes in a child-like fashion with a yawn.

Bright cerulean eyes opened to see only a dark figure above him, feeling a bit awkward in his positional disadvantaged state he lifted himself up a bit into a sitting posture with his elbows. "..Anou...who are you?" he inquired.

His eyes adjusted to the dim lights and the presence that was once shadowed in darkness let him take in a clearer observation. His breath hitched and a tint of pink spread onto his face. Sasuke pushed disheveled raven hair out of his inky black eyes, a glint of satisfaction in them. "I Am Uchiha Sasuke, self proclaimed genius. And you," Sasuke lifted the boys chin to get a better view of the cerulean eyes as it registered reaction. "Are Uzumaki Naruto, my latest toy."

At first stunned by Sasukes reply Naruto looked up into Sasukes smug face before Frowning. "Nani? But I'm not a toy" Naruto retorted. Sasuke smirked at this.

"Oh Really? Then may I ask you what you are?" His voice seamed laced with humor. Sasuke moved Narutos wild blonde hair out from over his eyes with his free hand. However those eyes that were, yet, were not real could be so alluring was unknown to him but the thought of looking into the blue orbs almost made him want to smile. Almost.

That is until Naruto downcast his eyes in a sad manner and mumbled something he almost didn't catch. "I-I don't know."

"Naruto," Sasuke cooed waiting for him to look back into his eyes, which took only a matter of moments. "Would you like me to tell you what you really are in the simplest form?" With that Sasuke released his grip on Narutos chin and pulled back in a caressing motion.

Naruto nodded dully, his untamed wild blond hair bobbing with the movement.

The smirk on Sasukes face grew smugger. "You, Naruto, are the most advanced doll I have ever made." He paused for Narutos reply on the word He knew all of his dolls got either offended or confused by.

"A-I'm a Doll?" Naruto Asked confusedly.

Sasuke chuckled relishing his dolls reactions. "Yes, a Doll. A ningyou. A living, breathing, thinking, feeling, almost human in every way but one, Doll, and must I add that I did a wonderful job on designing you, a child-like demeanor really suits you, you know."

A blush covered Narutos cheeks tinting the tanned skin a light red. "Come with me Naruto, let me show you around where you'll be living, the Uchiha Manor." Sasuke lightly grabbed Narutos slender hand and pulled him down from off of the table. As Naruto reached the ground his legs buckled not used to the weight of his own body, before he could collide with anything Sasuke caught him in a steady motion. "Hmm seams your not as used to the gravity as I thought." Sasuke mused as he helped a confused and balance unsteady Naruto out of the workshop.

Hey that was chapter one of Playing with Dolls. As I've said this is my first Fan Fiction written so I'm not that good yet, but I plan on making this a long-ish story. And I'm going to make you guys wait and guess what exactly the one thing a ningyou can't do is, I can't vary well let al my secrets be exposed or I'd be a vary, vary bad writer. Oh and I almost forgot to mention the word ningyou means doll,puppet,or figure In Japanese, as I researched it, tell me if I'm wrong. Take care and I hope to see you next chapter.

Oh and my beta's are Kiyone-san and Kisa-chan.

Kisa-chan – wooow…it's almost unlike you KJ-san

Kj-san – Yeah My Minds different when written down rather than said, you know the saying, rusty, twisted, and illegal in 47 states. Haha and thanks for all that moral support while you were sleeping. -jabs you with sarcasm-

Kisa-chan – not my fault OKEI DOKEI -sticks tongue out at KJ-

Kj-san – Hey watch it or there will be little to none SasuSaku. (Like I'd want any here::Mumbles about crazy beta's and their job requirements:)

Kisa-chan – -cowers in fear- I'll be good

Kj-san – Mwhahaha See the power of an author, hey I kinda like this job.

Kisa-chan – well, see ya next chapter! Arigato and Sayonara otakus!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Thanks for checking out chapter two of Playing with Dolls and I hope you like it enough to review afterwards or to stick it where it hurts, as said before I don't mind the flames But I Would like my suck-y parts to be pointed out for me if you find it troubling instead of a flat out _"You Suck"_. Also If You Don't like Yuri or Yaoi Pairings, Girls with Girls and Boys with Boys then you've come to the wrong Fiction. And another not to add is that I'm trying to keep the characters in character as much as possible without damaging the chances of ruining my plans, yeah so you may see a lot of OOC Naruto and Sakura, but I think people like a nicer, non-Sasuke fangirl Sakura, am I right?

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a genius doll maker with a gift of giving life. But can his dolls fulfill the one task he had in mind when first creating the entities, to Love? A tale of twisted romance between a lonely boy and his Doll, and the dolls he created that wind there way into others lives, weather to stay or to wither. AU.

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru, and InoSaku Appearing in this chapter, Minor NejiHaku, ZabuHaku, Hints at a _Faked_ SakuSasu and maybe one-sided GaaSasu, KibaHina to the minimum is probable. I may have more but that all that's been thought of for now.

**Disclaimer:** It's on chapter one P what can I say, I'm lazy?

* * *

**_Chapter Two, Unwanted Encounter_**

* * *

After Sasuke had helped Naruto to stable his balance, taking numerous hours of practice and a few Band-Aid's later, Sasuke called out. "Sakura!" 

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" a girl with vibrant pink hair and green eyes came whizzing through an open door that went unnoticed before.

"Sakura, I thought I told you not to address me as Sama." Sasuke said raising a hand to his face in annoyance, the left ring finger curling around his cheek with the middle finder rising below his bang's.

"And what is the deal with that uniform? Pink is not the dress code in the Uchiha Manor, it's supposed to be dull grays, blacks and red. And certainly not cherry patterned" an irritated expression crossed his features.

It was true the dress was pink, frilly, had lace adorning the hem and cherries danced across the entire ensemble, and to top that off her maids' hat not only was frilly white but also had pink furry neko ears.

"What can I do for you then, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said suavely switching topics, with a pleasant smile.

Ignoring her sudden topic change to be more to the point the raven continued. "I want you to show my latest doll the residence of the Uchiha estate." He paused letting go of the blond's small frame, moments before the boy had stumbled and had to be cached or risk falling to the floor.

"Introduce him to the other dolls and servant's, you know the usual tour. Keep him out of trouble and watch out for Gaara, Oh and I also want you to send a word to Inuzuka Kiba that I will be starting on his custom doll soon," He turned to leave, picking up a folder from his desk and stepping forward again towards the door but stopped when he was more than halfway out of the room to quietly say, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto." and then disappeared without a second glance.

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

"So your name is Naruto, ne?" The girl said with the same warm smile. Naruto swiveled his gaze to the person trying to get his attention. "Naruto, just like in ramen." She giggled. 

"Yes, that's what Sasuke told me I was named. But what is, what is Ramen?" he said his head tipping to the side a tad, cerulean eyes now having a curious glow to them.

"Oh silly me, that's right you're new here of course you haven't seen ramen yet, I'll have to have Akimichi Chouji, our chef make you a bowl when we get by the kitchen's Naruto-kun." She said with a bigger smile.

"Thank you, but I didn't catch your name." Naruto stated happily on the mention of food.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, but call me Sakura-chan!" she said pointing to herself "Oh and I'm a doll too! Sasuke-Kun created me to help the house keeper, Yamanaka Ino Year's ago." She said the name almost dreamily hand's clasped together in front of her chest.

After that slight pause she continued, "If you ever have a question that you don't want to ask Sasuke, just ask me okay?" She paused again for another giggle, "He can get pretty grumpy for no reason at all."

Naruto Smiled and Let out a small laugh himself and let Sakura-Chan give him a tour of the room's and the history of it all. To Naruto, sakura sounded like a walking encyclopedia, never missing a detail no matter how small. Every few minuets she would stop at a painting, sculpture, room, or just to say random fact's, she knew everything!

After a few random turns down a hall Sakura announced that they should be meeting people down and around the next hall. Sakura then fixed the blond's robe-like satin shirt by straightening the buttons and smoothing the small creases. "First Impressions are what matter most in a person's social life, ne?" she joked pulling him around a corner.

Taking in his surrounding's Naruto noticed he was in a wide corridor of many door's. The rooms were labeled by name then an id number of some kind, maybe like a barcode?

Naruto also noticed one door in particular was ajar but the contents were shadowed by the dark. _Subaku_, _Gaara, _the nameplate read. He was getting a weird feeling from this door, an awkward feeling of being watched. Visibly he shuddered before turning away and back to sakura who had noticed the small shiver.

"The open door over there is Subaku, Gaara; we call him Gaara of the Desert because of when he gets mad his attacks, mentally and physically, can be as rough as sandpaper and burn uncontrollably. What causes the burning sensation is unknown to us."

She pointed to the first door to the right where he had looked moments earlier.

"He's not a pleasant person because a minor, well, a big defect in his personality and his action's he has are jumpy from quiet to murderous. Sasuke-sama won't sell him like most toys that lose his interest in because of it, but he also pays no attention to him at all. It's sad really. Gaara seems troubled by it, I always knew it wasn't good to fall in love with your own creator, it drove him to madness. But," She paused looking down before continuing on sadly "I think that's what we might have been made for. Many dolls lost themselves like that, slowly breaking inside. Gaara used to not have those defaults you know, he was happy till he was rejected and another doll took his place as the favorite. Currently, you have what he thinks is rightfully his place, you're the masers favorite Naruto-kun."

Naruto was speechless at that, how could something not really living love? How could a doll break with unrequited feelings? How was he, after just gaining consciousness hours prior, already be Sasuke's favorite? Many questions buzzed in his mind before a voice woke him from his thoughts.

"I don't like being talked about behind my back Haruno-san." A voice said from the room causing Naruto to squeak and hide behind sakura.

Sakura herself stiffened at the voices careless tone. "A-ano Gaara-san gomen. Heh heh, I was just giving the new guy a tour as Sasuke-sama had asked." She said trying not to stutter and be polite.

The door to Gaara's room opened more and a tall boy with wild red hair and hard green-blue eyes stepped out. "Haruno-san, and who might this," He paused and looked Naruto over, a smirk now firmly in place, "innocent new addition to the Master's Toy chest, be? Hmm?"

Stiffening at the word's "innocent" and "toy" Naruto forgot his fear's and stepped forward, mere paces from where Gaara stood.

"Why is everyone calling me a toy today? I just get here and already everyone who's carried on a conversation with me has referred to me as a toy! I'm not a toy; I'm no ones play thing, I-I'm Just Me!"

A laugh from Gaara laced with an unknown emotion brought the blond out of his rant, his face wearing a confused pout. Sakura seemed utterly confused by the red heads behavior and slipped her hand gently onto Naruto's slim wrist slightly, trying to pull him away from the obviously mental red head.

Gaara's smirk widened, "Oh but didn't you know? We're all Sasuke-sama's toys, one to play maid with." The red head turned a hard glare to the girl beside the blond who was trying to pull his victim away. Quickly the red head pushed Sakura roughly away from the blond and himself causing her to crash to into the wall not to far from where she stood and hit her head where she fell limply to the floor with an alarmed shriek.

"One to play father figure" The red head took a step closer as the blond took a step back.

"One to play Doctor." Another step forward, another step back.

"One to play the unlikely Nurse." Another step forward, another step back, Narutos hand that he had pushed back now brushed against the cold wall.

Then Gaara stepped closer, Naruto in turn stepped back until he hit the wall of the hallway. Gaara put a hand out to the said of the blond, blocking an escape route. Naruto shut his eye's tightly thinking that the insane red head would hurt him at any second.

"And one to play his vary own little Fuck Toy, oh wait, isn't that you?" The partial statement and question was whispered into the blond's ear causing the blond to shudder at the icy tone and warm breath.

"Don't forget one to play the villain that disobeys the master." A low, but deadly voice said, startling both Naruto and Gaara.

* * *

Hey sorry I had to cut it short, if I didn't I wouldn't have made the deadline, see I'm at a friends house and I hadn't finished the chapters ending and I had originally planed to end it here anyways. Sorry to Kisa-Chan and Kiyone-San, my betas who were waiting to see the part that would have changed the maturity rating, gomen to you all that would have loved to further see this chapter as it would have been, just look forward to next week. 

-Ja Ne, Kj-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I had this done months ago but lost track of time and well todays my birthday! So Yeah….

Nya! Thanks for checking out the Third chapter of Playing with Dolls. I had first written some of this bit for last chapter but while at a friends house I started avidly watching the Yaoi and Shounen-Ai anime's; Papa to kiss in the dark, Gakuen Heaven , Sukisyo, Kyou Kara Maou, and then a lot of other Av's. Oh and I can't forget all of the countless Doujinshi's from Zetta and other sites for Naruto. I was so caught up that I stayed four days there, and on Friday I went home to post what I could of chapter two, so again, gomen for delaying the maturity changing bits. Constructive comments are enjoyed in reviews. Also the updates will have to be about once a month at most because my schooling has started up again and I'm already falling behind in Language arts. Yes I haven't posted in a long, long time but hey at least I didn't altogether forget about this, nee? So in other words, Kisa-chan don't kill me!

Also If You Don't like Yuri or Yaoi Pairings, Girls with Girls and Boys with Boys then you've come to the _wrong_ Fiction.

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke is a genius doll maker with a gift of giving life. But can his dolls fulfill the one task he had in mind when first creating the entities, to Love? A tale of twisted romance between a lonely boy and his Doll, and the dolls he created that wind there way into others lives, weather to stay or to wither. AU.

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru, and InoSaku Appearing in this chapter, Minor NejiHaku, ZabuHaku, Hints at a _Faked_ SakuSasu and maybe one-sided GaaSasu, KibaHina to the minimum is probable. I may have more but that all that's been thought of for now.

**Disclaimer:** It's still on chapter one, like I've said, I'm lazy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three, Tours continued**

* * *

Terrified cerulean eye's opened with a start and turned towards the new arrival to the scene. "Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice shaky and you could easily tell that he was having trouble with saying just that one simple word.

The raven's step's were even and showed no sign of his current emotion, but his face was twisted in anger, his onyx eyes now laced with the slightest red tone.

"Let him go, Gaara." The raven hissed.

Gaara just stared past Sasuke as the raven stepped closer and closer to him and his captive.

"I said, let. Him. Go, Gaara." Sasuke Repeated now only paces away, malice dripping from each individually stressed word.

A twisted smile then curled its way onto the redhead's face and his free hand moved more towards the blonds face, turning it so the blond would have to face him then curling his hand around a soft whiskered cheek.

Naruto flinched at the touch.

"You can always have another one, make another one. You'll toss him away in time, why not just let him go now, before he waists your time, before his attachments grow and you screw up him too. You won't miss him, you never miss any of them, and you can always make replacements. For everything in your life, servants, friends, family," His expression somehow became more insane and his hand harshly scraped down the blonds face, followed by warm trails of blood in a pinprick like thickness and a whimper made its way out of the blond.

The next word was bitter and hatefully spit out. "Even your lover's!"

Sasuke now stood beside the frightened boy and the insane one. "What are you implying here, Gaara?"

"It's interesting really, when you make a doll without a purpose, without a contract pre-drawn up. The doll's are usually very beautiful or have qualities you seem to like, at first." The last part was added on after a short pause. "Females, males, it doesn't matter as long as you're having your fun. You play around with them, yeah; you play with their emotions, their actions, their bodies, and most importantly, their mind." Gaara wiped off one of the small trails of blood from the trembling blond's face with his thumb, then brought the digit to his lips and licked it off before continuing on.

The redhead swiveled his head to the side, giving Sasuke his attention now. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about all the fun we used to have, or do you toss away the memories as easily as you toss away the doll, as easily as you tossed away me?"

"Oh, but I can see why you want him back, a small frame to easily dominate, the innocent childlike behavior that suddenly spikes from aggressive to frightened, such alluring bright eyes, he really is your best work yet, oh and I'm sure that he's a screamer, maybe I should find out for myself?" Gaara said yanking the shorter boy from the wall into his chest with a tight grip. "If you really want him, take him back." The red head replied with a sneer, his arms tightening and crushing the blond further into him.

Naruto whimpered at the contact, trying to break away from the redheads grasp. First the redhead seemed to want to eat him now he wanted to know if he was a screamer, what the hell did he mean by that? Then again, Naruto concluded he didn't really want to take the time to find out.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation and slapped a hand over his eyes. "I didn't want to resort to this but," The ravens face grew a smirk and he removed his hand to reveal darker crimson red and black eyes, "if you don't act like a good little boy and let Naruto-kun go, I might have to let Orochimaru or maybe even Deidara and his friends purchases you as they have been trying to for years. Oh, and you do know what either one of them would do with you in their hands, don't you? Your body wouldn't last long in either's possession you can be assured. You remember how Sasori loves to take things apart."

Gaara's eyes widened by a slight millimeter and his jaw dropped slightly. "You wouldn't! By doing something as illogical as that is signing away your own product design, you'd be ruined before you even reach the highlight of your career!"

Sasuke reached a hand out and stroked the blonds' hair. He sighed and retracted the hand before looking back up at the redhead.

"Maybe he is the highlight of my career, and maybe I just don't give a damn about wealth and the advantages of being the only one who can give life to a bunch of dolls with faux souls? Whatever the reason, I can't let you have him, he, despite appearances, could tear you apart and disable your functions to the point that's beyond my repair. He is the highlight of my career"

The Redheads grip loosened as he spaced-out into surprised thought. How could the helpless looking blond in his arms be capable of harming him, let alone to be able to leave him in a non-repairable state? It was baffling as to how this couldn't be more than a bluff on the ravens part.

Noticing that the usually stoic redhead had paused in his actions and had momentarily forgot to keep his grip on the blond; Naruto took his chance and wriggled from his captors arms and slipped behind Sasuke and gripping at his shirt before Gaara could regain his grip.

Safely behind the raven Naruto stuck his tongue out at the redhead who seamed to have finally snapped out of his daze and was confused as of how he had let his guard down enough for the blonde to sneak past.

The redhead stifled a growl as he strode past the raven who was now smirking at his noticeable win.

"Remember to play nice next time if you know what's good for you." His only reply was a mumbled 'whatever', and that he wouldn't be down for dinner.

A slam echoed the halls as Gaara slipped back into his room.

Naruto heaved a relieved sigh and Sasuke soon felt arms circling around his waist. With a start he turned his head to the side to have his vision filled by a mop of golden blond hair.

A smile worked its way onto his face slowly as he wrapped an arm around the shorter blond boys back, guiding him away from the door that to Naruto seemed to be seething of hatred and other foreboding emotions.

After a few steps in the direction heading away from the hall Naruto found his pace slowed to a stop by the ravens own movements. Lifting his head off of the warm chest he had rested it on he saw Sakura sitting on her knees looking up at both of them, a relieved smile playing on her lips.

"Sakura, can you walk alright by yourself, or do you need assistance?" Sasuke asked as he outstretched an arm to the girl.

The girl smiled and took the offered hand to stand before answering. "Sasuke-sama I'm just fine I just bumped my head a little hehe!"

Sasuke let go of her hand then stepped forward a few paces with Naruto still gripping his shirt before pausing to unravel himself from the blond's grasp. "I must return to the workshop now" he said while stepping away from his small blond doll, his head tipped to Sakura, "Don't let Naruto out of your site until you are past the foyer, Gaara wont go there unless he is forced to. Don't look back until Gaaras door is past your vision". With that he nodded his head to both of them, and evenly walked back down the way he first came.

"Hey Naruto, lets get going" .Naruto swiveled his head to the now standing Sakura, she had her hand out for him to take, for comfort perhaps, the blond thought, but took her hand anyway.

"Yeah" he said with a reassuring smile, as he took the pink haired women's hand.

As the made their way down the halls, Naruto had noticed a speed change in her stride. She was moving a lot faster than when they started the tour.


End file.
